


s'il vous plaît, mi princesa

by baeksoop



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Red Velvet, joy is so oblivious, joyri - Freeform, kpop, mwah!, yeri is so needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoop/pseuds/baeksoop
Summary: Yeri just wants a kiss but Sooyoung is too busy ignoring her.





	s'il vous plaît, mi princesa

**Author's Note:**

> basically my favourite maknaes being gay together...enjoy!

Moments like this were rare; Yerim's legs intertwined with Sooyoung's under the comfort of her pink blanket, the two of them watching American TV shows in the safety of their hotel room. For once, they could be themselves, away from their unnies. The maknaes loved Seulgi, Wendy and Joohyun to the moon and back but as young couples do, they needed to spend some time alone, away from managers, fans and press. Just the two of them together.

 

"Isn't this great, Soo?" The seventeen-year-old sighed in her lovestruck state, nuzzling into her girlfriend's recently dyed blonde hair. "We can finally have some alone time without Joohyun unnie barging in and asking us which laundry detergent we prefer."

 

"I still think she knows about us." Sooyoung snickered, recalling the day she mistakenly sent their leader a text message meant for Yerim. It wasn't suggestive or anything, rather innocent in fact, but just not something you would send to a friend.

 

"Probably." Yerim chuckled, eyes fixated on Sooyoung's lips. "I mean, I definitely wouldn't be surprised." 

 

Sooyoung hummed in agreement, not noticing how much attention she was receiving from the younger. Yerim continued to stare, hoping her oblivious girlfriend would realise what she wanted. After a minute straight, she huffed in frustration and glanced at the television. Some reality TV show was on, which explained why Sooyoung wasn't paying any attention to her; the older girl loved drama more than anything else in the world. 

 

"Soo. " Yerim whined like a child. "Talk to me."

 

That same moment, a girl on the show got her hair pulled by another girl, causing to Sooyoung to erupt with laughter. Yerim furrowed her brow and sat up with her arms crossed. 

 

Sooyoung's laughing fit went on until the commercial break. After a few minutes, she then turned to her girlfriend, who didn't appear to be as amused as her. "Yeri, did you see that? Isn't that like Seulgi unnie and Wendy unnie? I can imagine  th -" The blonde stopped, realising that Yerim still wasn't laughing like she was. "Oh, I forgot, you're a pacifist. It's probably staged anyway, ba-"

 

"Don't be ridiculous." Yerim scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "I'm only a pacifist when it comes to war and extreme violence, you know I love petty fights as much as you do." 

 

"Oh, right,  yeah. " Sooyoung noted with a small nod of her head. "You look a little...sad, that's all."

 

"I'm not sad, I just want you to kiss  me. " Yerim stated, pouting her lips in an attempt of winning her girlfriend over.

 

Sooyoung looked at her for a second before bursting out laughing once again. Yerim's scowl returned to her face as she pushed Sooyoung's goofy grin away to the other side of the sofa.

 

"It's not funny! We've been dating for two months and you still haven't kissed me!" The younger girl complained. 

 

"Yeri, you're like ten!"

 

"Eighteen!"

 

"Same thing!" Sooyoung argued, pulling her girlfriend into a tight bear hug. "You're too young to kiss."

 

"There are people my age with children, Soo." Yerim countered, trying her best not to suffocate.

 

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, but having kids right now would defeat the purpose of taking it  slow. " Sooyoung said with wide eyes. "Plus, I don't have a di-"

 

"I don't want children, I want a kiss!" The younger girl whined in annoyance. 

 

"Then why did you mention kids?"

 

"I didn't mean -" Yerim stopped and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

 

"Okay." Sooyoung hummed indifferently, turning her attention back to the television screen.

 

Yerim came to the conclusion that if she was young enough for Sooyoung to see her as a child then she was young enough to sulk like a one. Dramatically pulling the blanket away from Sooyoung, she her side and faced the wall, waiting a few moments to see what the blonde would say. To Yerim's dismay, her girlfriend didn't even flinch.

 

"Oh, what the hell, Sooyoung?" The younger girl yelled suddenly causing the vocalist to jump.

 

"Why are you shouting?" Sooyoung frowned, rubbing her head. 

 

"Oh my god, I'm not sh-" Yerim stopped for a moment and purposely lowered her voice. "I'm not shouting."

 

"You were a moment ago." The taller girl pouted innocently.

 

"Oh Soo, please don't do that face, I'm trying to be mad at you." The redhead whined in protest.

 

"Why are you trying to be mad at me?" Sooyoung questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

 

Yerim sighed, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she looked down shyly. "I just want to be really gay with you but you're too busy with that stupid show."

 

"You really are adorable, you know." 

 

The younger girl looked back up to see her girlfriend looking at her in pure adoration. _._

 

"Do you really want me to kiss you?" Sooyoung smiled lazily, pulling Yerim closer.

 

"Yeah." Yerim blushed, allowing Sooyoung to hold her hand tenderly.

 

"Okay, I'll kiss you, but first, you have to do something." 

 

"What?" Yerim asked eagerly. "What is it?

 

"Speak a different language to me."

 

Yerim pulled a face of confusion. "What the hell, Soo? That's so random"

 

"Gets me in the mood." Sooyoung joked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh and it can be any language besides Mandarin, Korean obviously, English and...Japanese."

 

Yerim groaned subconsciously. She already had the best lines from her favourite animes lined up in her head. She thought for a moment, racking her brain for bits and pieces of languages she had picked up in her seventeen years of living.

 

"S'il vous plaît, mi princesa ."

 

Sooyoung just stared at her. Yerim stared back.

 

"Yeri, babe, I think that's two different languages."

 

"No it's not. It's Italian." Yerim frowned defensively, leaning close to Sooyoung. "Can you kiss me now?"

 

"I'm just...so shook at the fact you combined Spanish and French and tried to pass it off as Italian."  Sooyoung scoffed, still staring into space. 

 

"Does that mean I get two kisses?" Yerim gasped hopefully.

 

"I mean...whatever sure." The elder girl shrugged, finally paying attention to her girlfriend. "Close your eyes."

 

Yerim did as she was told, clenching her fist in excitement. She was so ready for this. She had thought about kissing Sooyoung so many times that she felt like she had actually done it. They had had so many close calls too like the time on Wendy's bed and the time on set behind a moving prop. The fact it was finally happening had Yerim's head spinning. 

 

"Ready?"

 

"Mhm."

 

It happened and Yerim couldn't process it. One moment she had been signalling her readiness and the next she had Sooyoung's plump lips pressed against her own and it was heaven. She didn't know something so simple and instinctive could feel so right. She parted her lips in shock and felt her girlfriend nibble on her lower lip. In Yerim's opinion, the close encounter was too brief, ending seconds later, but long enough to keep her replaying the moment in her head. She heard Sooyoung giggling and snapped out of her daydream.

 

"That was...so like...nice." Yerim breathed out slowly, allowing Sooyoung to put her arms around her. 

 

"You look constipated." The blonde hummed in a somewhat loving tone. "You're cute though."

 

"I love you, Soo." Yerim smiled lazily, placing a soft, chaste kiss on her girlfriend's jaw. "So much."

 

"Je  t'aime , mi  amor ."

 

"Yeah, yeah, now kiss me again."

 


End file.
